


Bring me to Life

by VivianaDarko



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianaDarko/pseuds/VivianaDarko
Summary: "I hope you receive me in your cold embrace, Death."
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You
Kudos: 3





	Bring me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> THIS A TEASER FOR THE ACTUAL STORY  
> WIP EDITING STORY

"It is good to now the fall will kill me." I said to myself preparing to jump. I closed my eyes for a moment before jumping to what would be my end. Had sighed dispelling all doubts from my head, and stayed like that for a while until my mind was completely blank and was able to open my eyes again. I give myself to your cold embrace, I hope I don't have to return to this world in the next life...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TEASER, A PREVIEW


End file.
